1. Field
The present application relates to an image capturing apparatus and a storage medium in which an image processing program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been contrived various arts relating to exposure adjustment of an image capturing apparatus. For example, an invention of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-124604 converts a tone characteristic so as to increase luminance of a face area included in a subject according to the result of face detection, thereby performing exposure adjustment for emphasizing a face area.
However, in the invention of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-124604, since the luminance of the face area is increased in the conversion of the tone characteristic, contract on a highlight side lowers. That is, emphasizing the face area sometimes results in a problem in a background portion.